el fin comienza
by christopher 24
Summary: el infierno se izo realidad en bajoterra gracias a yoltzin la diosa de la muerte


Él fin comienza

La digna diosa de la muerte empeoró la situación en bajoterra

Manden las tropas á invadir todo el mundo-ordenó la darken

Si Majestad-dijo el esclavo kliser

En cuestión de minutos los muertos vivientes comenzaron la labor de la invasión de bajoterra y el mundo ardiente,el mundo que se conocía como el mundo subterráneo y ardiente se convirtió en el mundo de los muertos

Empezamos á gravar mi Lady-pregunto el esclavo kliser

Empezaremos el reportaje en 1 minuto- dijo la darken

1 minuto después Natasha agarró una cámara y empezó a filmar

Estamos en vivo -dijo la esclava

Muy buenas tardes a todos y todas en el mundo subterráneo y de la superficie me llamó yoltzin María darken stell la diosa de la muerte, su única opción es rendirse o mis muertos vivientes les aran la vida imposible-aviso á todos y todas por medio de todos y todas los medios de comunicación y una risa malvada salió

En lo mientras en el hospital

Tenemos que salvarla-dijo una enfermera muy asustada

Si Intentamos otra operación o cirugía morirá, la operamos muchas veces,no soportará otra- dijo el doctor internista

En el cuarto de la pelirroja

Estaba despertandose y miro todo el reportaje de la darken

Ahí no,todo es mi culpa- dijo culpandose pero no lloró- no dejaré que mucha gente sufra por mis acciones-dijo parandose con todo el dolor de su corazón porque aún no se había recuperado y saliendo de el hospital

En la sala

Entremos á ver a la paciente-dijo abriendo la puerta dónde estaba la que fue la diosa de la muerte

Escapó- dijo la enfermera

Busquemosla puede morir,aún no está aliviada-dijo el doctor internista

En una lugar cercano todos los muertos esclavistas alejaban á todos y los encerraba en carrozas mientras cantaban the end begins Que para ellos era la sinfonía de alabanza á la diosa de la muerte yoltzin

En una tienda de ropa trixie estaba vistiendose de camisa roja pantalón de mezclilla azul, botas militares negras, callo porque estaba muy débil y necesita tiempo para recuperarse,se vendo una cicatriz sobre su corazón por las miles de operaciones y cirugías,algo cambio en ella sus ojos cambiaron de color verde a azul celeste

Debo salvar al mundo-dijo parandose y dirigida al centro

En el calabozo Eli no dejaba de llorar por lo que provoco

La darken se dirigió á la celda de Eli con una risa maliciosa,entró y beso a Eli muy apasionada,pero la diosa de la muerte tiene aces bajo la Maga, ese beso era un hechizo hipnótico como lo bueno no es para siempre se separaron y el beso tubo efecto inmediato callo retorciendose de dolor

Que me hiciste-dijo con dificultad

Una novia debe demostrarle su amor a su novio- dijo muy sarcástica-matarás á trixie cuando te lo ordene

Eli estaba cambiando de forma al dark Eli

Cuál son sus ordenes-dijo el dark Eli

Busca una Policía llamada Karen y después matarás á trixie hasta que te diga- dijo la darken

Como ordené mi Lady- dijo saliendo de la celda

En una comunidad lejana estaba la ojiazul trixie

Creisté que te dejaría ir- dijo una voz muy familiar de trixie

No lo creí , estoy libre de ti yolt- dijo la pelirroja trixie volviendo á mirar a la diosa de la muerte

Cuantos más morirán por vencerme- dijo la darken

Sólo una- dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque

Estas muerta-dijo mientras se ardía ella misma

Trixie atacó con una patada voladora pero yoltzin desapareció y con velocidad mortal al igual que su fuerza le destrozó un vaso sanguíneo del estómago y sangre de la boca salió disparada y callo

No te habrán dicho que nunca te enfrentes con alguien superior á ti de niña- dijo la darken

No dejaré que alguien sufra por mi culpa- dijo parándose con dificultad

Eres muy valiente al enfrentarte contra la diosa de la muerte pero muy tonta te mataré- dijo mientras la golpeó con la furia del Fénix (el golpe llamado la garra del dragón en los caballeros del zodiaco)

Trixie voló desangrando y callo muy duro sobre vidrios rotos de espalda.

Ahora dark Eli-dijo la darken

Eli se acercaba con una daga

Eli que le hiciste- dijo con muchos gestos de dolor

Lo convertí en el dark Eli-dijo

Eli Eli noo-Dijo antes de Que Eli le encajara la daga directo al corazón y la asesinara

Llevala al calabozo

Eli arrastró á la pelirroja muerta que se desangraba por la daga directa al corazón de la ojiazul hasta el calabozo de ultratumba

En el calabozo Karen estaba en una habitación vestida con el uniforme azul y lentes negros edad de 18 años werá y pelo negro

Entra la darken con el dark Eli arrastrando á TRIXIE

Ni Lady- dijo agachadá como señal de respeto

Vigilarás á está niña de hoy en adelante y tu recompensa es tu vida-dijo la darken

Ella está muerta- dijo Karen

Por el momento, amorcito sal por un rato- dijo la darken y Eli salió

No entendí- dijo muy confundida Karen

Yoltzin. la daga y Estaba haciendo movimientos con las manos que al movimiento tenían iluminación y tocaba el corazón degenerando y resucitando á trixie, sus heridas desaparecieron y la dejó como nueva

Esta dormida-dijo la darken

Pero...pero... No entiendo,porque la revivió si ya la había matado-dijo la Policía

Porque la haré sufrir interminables torturas y tormentos durante miles de siglos- dijo la darken saliendo

CONTINUARÁ...

Opinen ycomenten

Lamento haberlos hecho llorar con mis fics,no era mi intención,solo quería hacerlos interesantes me siento terrible TTT-TTT


End file.
